


Towels, Coffee, and Truth or Dare

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Games, M/M, Truth or Dare, What happened that night in Barcelona after the pool, just some skaters hanging out before the GPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: What happens after Viktor and Chris jump onto Yuuri in the hotel room after swimming in the pool in Barcelona before the GPF?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am, I need sleep, but more importantly I need to know what Yuuri, Viktor, and Chris did when Viktor and Chris show up to their hotel room. So here's a short one-shot for that.

Viktor hopped quickly barefoot on his feet while freezing in the hallway only dressed in a towel over his head and shoulders and his swimsuit.

“You should’ve brought a bathrobe,” Chris chuckled as Viktor shivered while pulling out his room card. Viktor made no remark as he quickly swiped it and kicked the door open as soon as the light was green.

“Yuuri! I’m freezing!” Viktor called through chattering teeth as he flipped the lights on, not really checking if his pupil was still sleeping or not. “Get the hot water running!”

“Can you pour us some coffee too?” Chris asked as they made their way into the room. They both saw the Japanese skater was still lying on the bed.

“Are you still sleeping Yuuri?”

Yuuri rolled over to look at his coach and the Swiss skater, but before he could say anything they both jumped on him.

“Ack! Viktor! Chris! You two are freezing!” Yuuri protested as he tried to shove them off.

“Yuuri, it’s so cold!” Viktor hugged him for warmth.

“Get in the shower!”

“Will you come with me?”

“N-No!”

Yuuri managed to get both of them off the bed and dragged a clinging Viktor to the bathroom while Chris made himself at home in the room preparing coffee. It took an extra effort to prevent Viktor from pulling him in the shower, clothes and all. Yuuri sighed as he closed the bathroom door, joining Chris by the coffee machine now that he was wide awake.

“Sounds like you two are having fun,” Chris playfully teased as he handed Yuuri a mug.

“Please stop Chris, he doesn’t need your encouragement...” Yuuri took a sip of his coffee, trying not to burn his tongue.

“We missed you at the pool you know, you should have joined us. Viktor in his swimsuit and all,” Chris mentioned before adding, “Oh wait, you’ve already seen him naked plenty of times.”

Yuuri choked on his coffee. “H-How do you know about that?”

“Viktor, remember?” Chris grinned. “He told me all about how he showed up unannounced at your family Hot Springs. That boy blabbed about it like an excited puppy.”

Yuuri blushed at the memory, trying to occupy himself with the warmth from his mug.

Viktor came out of the bathroom more presentable, dressed in a white fluffy bathrobe and a towel around his neck. His hair was still a bit damp, but he looked refreshed.

Chris passed by him to use the shower next. When Viktor came over to pick up the third mug that was left untouched, Yuuri tried not to get distracted by Viktor’s appearance.

“Were you sleeping the whole time?” Viktor asked curiously as he leaned against the mini counter, blowing to cool down his coffee a bit before drinking it.

“Um, almost. I woke up a bit ago before you and Chris showed up,” Yuuri replied.

Viktor nodded. “It was a long flight.”

The two of them stood in silence drinking their coffee. Then Viktor spoke up, “You should have come to the pool with us.”

Yuuri giggled a bit. “That’s what Chris said.”

“What else did you two talk about while I was in the shower?” Viktor leaned in a bit closer.

“U-Uh, nothing special…just, you know, stuff.” Yuuri tried to hide his embarrassed face with his mug.

“Yuuri, you shouldn’t keep things from your coach,” Viktor whined.

“What does this have to do with coaching?” Yuuri frowned.

“I want to know everything about you of course.”

Yuuri blushed even more. Thankfully they didn’t have to address it any further when Chris came out of the shower. Since they all had the coffee buzz it was too early to turn in for the night so Chris suggested they have some fun hanging out in the room. He texted Phichit to come over too, which the Thai skater replied immediately with a dozen emojis and appeared at their door in a heartbeat.

“Yuuri! I can’t believe you didn’t come with me to take a selfie at the sagrada familia!” Phichit pouted.

“Sorry Phichit, I was taking a nap,” Yuuri apologized.

Phichit smiled and pulled Yuuri into a hug. “Well you’re forgiven! After all, we get to spend some good quality best friend time tonight in Barcelona!”

“We’re here too you know,” Chris reminded them.

“Yeah yeah, so what are we playing Chris?” Phichit wanted to know, already pulling his camera out for pictures.

“Hmm...how about truth or dare?” Chris suggested.

“A typical sleepover game, but better than 20 questions,” Phichit nodded. “Also, if someone tells a lie then they have to do a dare!”

“How would we know is someone’s lying?” Yuuri looked at his friend.

“Yuuri, I’ve known you for over 5 years. Chris and Viktor have probably known each other just as long or maybe even longer. You and Viktor also have gotten to know each other with your coach and student bonding."

“So basically we all more or less know each other long enough to tell if someone is lying,” Viktor catches on.

“Exactly! Alright, so who starts?” Phichit looks around

“Viktor can start. He’s the world champion and famous coach of Katsuki Yuuri,” Chris nudges him.

“Hmm, Yuuri, truth or dare?” Viktor throws his student into the pit first.

“I’m gonna go with truth,” Yuuri decides, not ready for a dare yet especially with Viktor asking. Though he wasn’t sure if truth was going to be a safe option either.

“Is it true that you have a poster collection of me?” Viktor asks right off the bat. Yuuri chokes and Phichit slaps him on the back.

“H-How did you find out about that?” Yuuri stuttered.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Y-Yes…” Yuuri admitted.

“Wow~ Really? How many?”  
“I already told you the truth,” Yuuri frowns. “And you still didn’t tell me how you found out.”

“You left a few sticking out from your closet,” Viktor tells him. Yuuri groaned.

“Come on Yuuri, it’s your turn!” Phichit bumps shoulders with his friend. “You could get revenge.”

“Phichit, truth or dare?” Yuuri picked him out instead.

“Dare me!” Phichit rose to the challenge.

“Okay, um, I dare you to do a handstand.”

Phichit laughs. “Yuuri! That’s an easy one, you know I was good at it from back in Detroit.” He does it anyway flawlessly, earning the applause of the older skaters and even adjusting his balance to stand on one hand.

“Okay!” Phichit flops back down. “Chris, truth or dare?”

“Dare me Chulanont,” Chris spoke without hesitation.

“I dare you to lift Viktor.”

Chris and Viktor exchange looks and smiles before they both stand up. With a bit of slow effort Chris lifts up the Russian man, long enough for Phichit to snap a photo and both of the younger skaters to offer their applause.

“My muscles are getting too old for this,” Chris pretends to complain. “Viktor’s too heavy.”

“You’re not that old Chris, and I’m not that heavy,” Viktor glares at him.

“True, not as old as you,” Chris smirked. “Which reminds me, Viktor, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Viktor shrugs.

“Awe you’re no fun. Is it true you watched ALL of Yuuri’s skating programs on YouTube, BEFORE you became his coach?”

Yuuri and Phichit’s heads whipped in Viktor’s direction. They waited in anticipation.

Viktor flashed his usual smile and nodded, “It’s true.”

Phichit gasped. “Yuuri, did you know about this?” Yuuri shook his head.

“I wanted to find out more about you so I did some...research.”

“Extensive research,” Chris elaborates. “Viktor watched those videos for hours.”

“Chris!”

“Your turn Viktor,” the Swiss whistles at him.

They play for a few more rounds and they pretty much kept going for dares except for Yuuri, who had to admit truths like how he named his dog after Viktor or how one time he swung on a tree branch in college pretending to be Tarzan. Chris dared Phichit to kiss Yuuri on the cheek, much to Viktor’s hidden jealousy. Phichit giggled and obliged as Yuuri blushed even more.

Viktor dared Chris to call Yurio and tell him the most ridiculous story he could think of and make it sound convincing. Yurio however hanged up immediately after answering and almost yelling at them that it’s 2 in the morning and people are trying to sleep.

Probably the most exciting one was when Yuuri boldly went for the dare option which he regretted immediately because Chris dared him to improvise a short Eros routine dance with Viktor. Phichit took his glasses off and helped him slick his hair back for added effect. He recorded the whole thing too, but Yuuri made him swear he wouldn’t upload it to Instagram. Both Viktor and Chris still asked for copies of the video to be texted to them.

When the clock hit 4am all four skaters were too exhausted to come up with any good ideas that were doable. They pretty much just crashed in Viktor and Yuuri’s room the rest of the early morning. No doubt the other coaches will be wondering where they went, but they were too tired to care.

Just before Viktor and Yuuri fell asleep curled up next to each other, Viktor whispered in a hush voice, “Yuuri, truth or dare?”

“I thought the game’s over Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled, though he was still awake enough to pay attention to Viktor’s voice.

“Just one more, please?”

Yuuri sighed. “Truth.”

“Is it true that you’re in love with me?”

Yuuri froze. He wondered where that question came from all of a sudden, even though it was something both he and Viktor had thought about for a long time.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned over so he was facing Viktor and hid his face in Viktor’s chest.

“Yes, it’s true,” Yuuri mumbled just loud enough for Viktor to hear.

“What’s true?” Viktor asked even though he already knew.

“I’m in love with you,” Yuuri confessed. He looked up to see Viktor smile brightly at him.

“I’m in love with you too Yuuri,” Viktor whispers. Yuuri felt his heart beat excitedly.

Suddenly they both heard whispers and giggles from the other side of the room.

“Did you record that?” Chris asked Phichit, who was trying to muffle his giggles in his pillow.

“Yes. Those two finally admitted it. You owe me 10 bucks Chris.”

Yuuri threw his pillow at them and made a mental note to lecture them at a more decent hour.


End file.
